


A Matter of Perspective

by rarelywhenever



Series: Blue+Yellow [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarelywhenever/pseuds/rarelywhenever
Summary: Blue and Yellow are drawn to each other. An Impostor and a crew member can't possibly make sense. So what are these feelings?...What's worse - betraying yourself for the sake of others, or sacrificing others to stay true to yourself?
Relationships: Blue/Yellow (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Yellow (Among Us)/Blue (Among Us), Yellow/Blue (Among Us)
Series: Blue+Yellow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935568
Comments: 31
Kudos: 300





	1. Yellow Crewmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I last posted a year ago ahahaha then Among Us dropped and I went feral fjlksdnfljkns just take it
> 
> **Yellow's POV**

**I know who's the Impostor…**

Standing over the dead body of Pink was definitely the Impostor. Their helmet tilted down, calmly surveying the scene of their crime as blood pooled from what was left of Pink’s neck.

It was Blue standing there, cold and unmoving in their mechanic’s jumpsuit as they wiped the slick red fluid from their knife off on their suit leg.

Yellow watched from the dark of the hallway, their hand hovered over the report button.

**But I-**

Somehow, they couldn’t do it. They pulled their hand away from the report button with shame and something else unspeakable mixing around inside.

In the end, Yellow backed away and turned to leave before they were noticed. They didn’t understand themselves, but what was done was done. Blue was the Impostor, Pink was dead, and Yellow…

Was a Traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the summary sound so cool but I have no idea how I'll end things haha Parts are short but I already have multiple in the works.


	2. Blue Impostor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Blue's POV**

**I know you’ve noticed.**

Blue, the Impostor, stood over the pink and red remains of a crew member’s corpse. They could feel eyes on their back. When they carefully tilted their head, sure enough, there was someone standing in the shadows.

They were mostly out of view, but they’d made a mistake. The yellow toe of a boot peeked out and there was definitely a yellow glove hesitating over the report button.

Blue strengthened their grip on their knife.

**Why haven’t you done anything yet…?**

Maybe Blue was strange for an Impostor. They turned their hand palm up to stare at the knife they now loosely held, and listened to Yellow slink away.

It was disturbingly easy to let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I've got more parts to this... So should they be mini-fics in a series or just add chapters to this work?
> 
> pls... idk... :X ty for readin
> 
> UPDATE: Got like 2 comments for multi-chap and none otherwise so I'll be deleting the separate fics and absorbing them into this one.


	3. Dead Body Reported

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink's dead body has been reported. A meeting is called. Are there any witnesses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN if you miss previous note... this was a series, absorbing it into this to make a multi-chap fic.
> 
> **Yellow's POV**

Of course, Pink’s dead body had to be found eventually, and the crew followed protocol. Lime reported the body, and a mandatory meeting was called.

The arguing was pointless as it just seemed to go in more circles than a merry-go-round. Yellow watched Blue, but they were calm, even bored. When Blue’s body tilted more in their direction they felt sure the two of them were staring at each other. It was hard to tell whether they were watching because of the helmets, but Yellow felt a cold sweat until the other turned their head and angled their body away.

Everyone had to plead their case and some managed better than others. Mixed up and distracted, maybe Yellow wasn’t clear enough to everyone's satisfaction. Orange pointed the finger at them. “You were near Electrical, and your explanations suck.”

After a few tense moments, for some reason Blue spoke up. "Didn't I pass you in the Cafeteria?"

The Cafeteria wasn't that close to Electrical. With that thread of hope to prove they weren't the Impostor, Yellow defended themselves. Of course, nothing Yellow had to say seemed to matter to Orange who had made up their mind. But they could only hope the accusation didn't stick in the minds of the rest of the crew. After all, they weren't completely innocent.

**I am guilty, even if I’m not the Impostor.**

White checked the timer and said, “Last chance for any final comments, it’s time to vote. I skip.” Just like that, one by one the votes were cast. If someone was cast out, they would face a lonesome death in the cold emptiness of space. Just the thought made Yellow shudder.

But still, Yellow didn’t mention Blue.

Yellow got two votes. Orange and Purple.

As the crew member who found the body, Lime also got two votes. Green and Brown. So much for 'don't shoot the messenger.'

They went down the line, with everyone else skipping their vote, until finally it came back around to Yellow.

**It doesn’t matter anymore. I made my choice when I didn’t report the body and Blue.**

“I skip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg if i get comments now saying no go back to series imma crie


	4. Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow don't meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last time i say this but i wanna make sure there's no confusion cuz on god i'm dumbass.. this was posted as a separate fic, i've decided to absorb it into this one to make it multi-chap ok ok ok ty
> 
> **Blue POV**

**Why was it Yellow who witnessed the truth?**

Blue remembered Yellow. They had replaced the original and entered the shuttle, ignored by everyone except Yellow. They had waved and pointed Blue to the only empty seat.

Such a happy colored spacesuit stuck out to Blue, especially with the little flower accessory. It served no purpose, and yet, Blue couldn’t help but think that it suited them.

A flutter of _something_ stuck out, a thing more alien than Blue. It existed, barely there and easily disregarded, but there seemed to be more of that _something_ as time went on. It shouldn’t be, but it was. Something of Yellow had burrowed within Blue, and they got the distinct impression it was too late to tear it out by its roots.

Whether it was better or worse that Yellow knew the truth of what they were, they couldn’t say.

**Why didn’t you report me?**

Useless questions they couldn’t ask. They shook it off. Now the void of space yawned impossibly endless before Blue from just beyond the window, the glittering of the stars wrapped up in the silent embrace of the unknown. Yes, now wasn’t the time for distractions.

Blue wasn’t one of those irrational crew members, always going nowhere fast, busy patching the next thing to break on this stupid so-called spaceship.

Of course, if they looked down on the crewmates, then what did that say about Yellow? And if Yellow was different, then...

They opened their map and started planning their next move.

When Orange entered the room, Blue switched to quickly finish a task and checked their list for what was next. Always good to have a witness to them being productive. Orange glanced them over and left without a word.

A few beats after Orange left, Blue sabotaged what they’d fixed, and left.

A quick vent crawl later, they could see someone alone in the Shields room. It was Yellow.

Blue went back the other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for crewmate. You were in shields, sunny spacesuit, flower clip, all alone. Didn't narc on me. What if we uhhhh *dial up noises*


	5. Fix Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things can happen in the dark, but so can good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know 0% lights dont affect impostors, shhhh SHHH, even they can't see through walls and cabinets ok nobody seein things in birds-eye view.
> 
> **Yellow POV**

Picking through the wiring in the dark was difficult for Yellow, but it was necessary if they wanted to fix the lights. More than that, it felt odd to be working in Electrical where Pink had died.

**It’s dark.**

Matching up the wiring wasn’t too difficult if they held the wires close to their helmet. They focused on patching the correct ends together.

They didn’t think about Pink. Or Blue. Put the wires together, if they matched, then patch them. That was all. They felt nervous, but they ignored it as they fumbled around in the pitch black. If they stayed away from the vent and hidden from the door by an electrical cabinet.

There was only one wire left and then they could run far, far from Electrical.

Yellow failed to notice that Blue had crept into the room, stalking them with knife in hand. Too busy, and distracted by thoughts of the very Impostor there to take the life of the crew member foolish enough to work alone in the dark.

Yellow did think of Blue.

**I should be afraid of the dark, but I guess I wouldn’t mind being your prey.**

The last wire came together in Yellow’s hand as it was forcefully pinned to the wall, sparking, their view spun around as the lights shuddered back on.

The Impostor held them by the wrist with one hand, the knife in their other hand raised and ready overhead.

Yellow’s heart thumped in their chest. Apparently even if you only thought of the devil they could still appear. Their pulse climbed and they spared a thought as to whether it was from fear or excitement.

Judging from their body language, somehow Blue was surprised.

Neither moved. Time froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now k***


	6. Witness Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Blue POV**

It was once again time to start a new day. Yellow remembered what Blue had told them after the knife was put away.

**“Work with a buddy tomorrow.”**

It was clear to Yellow that if Blue hadn’t known before, then they had definitely realized by now that Yellow knew their secret. But somehow, Yellow was still alive.

Before everyone left, Yellow said, “Purple, let’s work together today.”

It was simple. Purple and Orange had voted for Yellow, casting doubt on their position as a fellow crewmate. Following crew logic, if Purple wound up dead, then that could only mean Yellow was the Impostor.

But that wouldn’t happen, because Blue planned to kill someone else far away from the pair.

Blue tracked Yellow and Purple using the Security cameras. Things had to be quick. They flicked through the cameras.

Yellow and Purple went into the Reactor room. That would take a bit of time. If Yellow was smart, they wouldn’t get it right on the first try. Plus a sabotage could always pull them back to it.

Green went alone into Navigation.

Blue could be quick. Using vents, they could cross the ship faster than using just the halls, and they knew a red light meant a security camera was active. They let Green finish their task and slid out of the vent, closing the door.

**Now no one will hurt you.**

Green wasn’t quick enough to alert the others or escape the slice of the knife through their suit. It was over in an instant with brutal precision.

The Impostor had struck again. Blue made themselves scarce.

It didn’t matter who reported the body. The meeting didn’t matter either, save for one thing.

“I was with Yellow the whole time,” Purple said. Yellow glanced in Blue’s direction.

Blue felt… satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How... sweet...? Hmm...
> 
> Also debating when to post the next chapter bc nothing there that'll bump rating but mmmmmmmmmm


	7. Space Explorer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like teeth
> 
> **Yellow POV**

**I can’t stop thinking about you.**

Yellow looked at the empty message box on their tablet. They typed out, “Meet me in Med Bay,” and hit send before they could regret it.

The ship was quiet for the moment. Who knew when that momentary peace would be broken.

In Med Bay, Yellow looked up when Blue appeared after the sound of a hatch closing. Blue hadn’t come in from the door, Yellow was sure, but they could talk about that later. “We’ll have to be quick,” Yellow said as they glanced out into the open hallway.

Blue stared at them for a moment, then took out their tablet. The Med Bay doors closed and locked. Now Yellow knew that sometimes when things broke or doors closed, it wasn’t always innocent.

There were so many things either one of them could say.

Instead, Blue asked, “What is it, Yellow?”

They couldn’t keep their hands still but their voice didn’t waver. “I want to see you.”

Even if Yellow’s words were ambiguous, Blue could grasp the hidden meaning. They unsheathed their knife from where they kept it hidden and felt the false skin of their ‘spacesuit’ pull apart to reveal their numerous sharp teeth and a tongue that slithered and coiled just like a snake before it strikes.

**You really are different.**

Yellow drew closer as their heart beat so hard they worried it might bruise their ribs.

A yellow glove traced the edges of the fangs, but Blue stayed perfectly still. The inhuman tongue poked out to flick against the yellow glove and Yellow paused before continuing.

A reflection of light caught Yellow’s attention, and they glanced at the knife held in Blue’s hand. This was yet another chance at death but the strike never came. Yellow looked back up into the visor of Blue’s ‘helmet’ and wondered.

**You are the Impostor.**

“...” Blue seemed reluctant to break whatever mood had fallen over this moment. But all things must end. “...The doors will open again soon.”

They both left it at that, but the memory wouldn’t leave either of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost called this Flirting with Danger but i like puns  
> Also shoutout to the readers who guided me in formatting and stuff idk what I'm doing a lot of the time lol


	8. Scapegoat

Blue still thought about what happened in Med Bay even as they went about their business.

There was a new corpse in the Communications room. Blue had sabotaged the comms after stabbing Red until they stopped moving. Too bad it wasn’t Orange under their knife.

No one was down there for now, but it was time to move.

They exited Communications, turned left, and bumped into Yellow.

“Where are you going?” Blue asked and looked around them to check for any others.

“Something wrong in Comms again,” Yellow said as they tried to pass, only for an arm to lock around their shoulder, preventing them from moving forward. “...?”

**You have such bad timing.**

No more time could be spared. “Don’t go in there,” Blue said and dragged them the short distance to Storage. They pulled Yellow next to the door frame, their arm still across their chest as they peered out from the door into the hallway. “Watch the other door.”

**I have to do something.**

“Umm,” Yellow murmured but they faced the North door into Storage anyway. “Blue…?” Their yellow gloves picked at the threads on Blue’s mechanic jumpsuit, not quite touching their arm.

**Why do I have to do something?**

Blue spared them a glance, and held a finger to their ‘helmet’ in a shushing motion. Then watched the hall once again.

Luck. Crewmates ran down the hallway, but staggered. Likely going to different destinations.

Even more luck. What beautiful karma. Orange entered Communications, so Blue used their tablet to slam the doors shut, with Brown as a witness. Poor Brown, already so shocked but when the doors opened again they went completely stiff.

Yellow had just placed a hand on Blue’s arm when the report came through and the meeting got called. Blue waited a moment, the two facing one another with only a few inches between them. Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to figure out why Blue hadn’t let Yellow enter that room.

Yellow looked away first and squeezed their arm. The two went separately to the meeting.

Inside, Blue smiled next to Yellow as they all watched Orange get sucked out of the airlock. And they couldn’t help but notice Yellow’s elbow brushed theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a lil later posted than usual, I took a break for a family thing and i'm feelin braindead tbh
> 
> stay safe out there


	9. Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch feelings haha
> 
> **Yellow's POV**

“What are you doing?” Blue asked as they slipped out of a vent whisper-quiet to stand next to Yellow in the dark.

“Shh!” Yellow shushed them as they hit the wrong button on the pad. As the Simon Says style task reset, they pressed one hand on each side of their helmet and made a noise like someone sounding out a keysmash text. Blue gave a short chuckle as they watched, and the lights flickered back to life. Only Yellow would do Simon Says in the dark.

Blue tilted their head and took one of Yellow’s hands away from their helmet to restart the task.

When Blue finished on the first try, Yellow shouted, “HOW,” and started jokingly beating Blue with their fists.

“It’s childishly simple,” Blue snickered.

Yellow folded their arms. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Blue said, and they sounded confident. Yellow huffed and Blue circled around them to push into their view no matter where they turned. “You don’t~” they sang and their voice was warm. Yellow could even hear the smile in their voice when they said, “You don’t hate me.”

“Okay, okay, I don’t,” Yellow admitted as they shoved Blue’s helmet away from theirs. They opened their mouth but said nothing, and shook their head.

Apparently the change in breath was enough. Blue asked, “What is it?”

**Actually, I…**

“Actually, I…” Yellow started, their words quiet as their blood thundered in their ears.

An alarm sounded and that was all it took for them to hear a stampede of booted feet past their location to the other half of the ship.

It felt like they swallowed their tongue. “Did you…?” Yellow asked instead of continuing.

“You just saw me doing tasks!” Blue said. “Actually, wanna see something funny?” They grasped Yellow by the hand and pulled them to the doorway, then pulled out their tablet and waited. As soon as the alarm ended, Blue tapped their screen and the alarm for the Reactor started up in its stead.

In a flurry, the crew that had assembled hauled ass all the way back across the Skeld while Blue and Yellow watched them pass by. Colorful astronauts on parade.

“What are you two just standing there for?!” Lime snapped as they ran past.

Blue and Yellow followed but couldn’t hold back their laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, wanted a break then I got sick.. not covid but it still took me time to recover. thx for reading!


End file.
